Derived from the communication technology, optical fiber communications have become an indispensable tool in current and future information and communication technology, and play an increasingly significant role in the modern telecommunication network. Just as the communication components of cable communication systems require connecting to a signal line and a signal connector, when performing the connection of fiber to the home (FTTH), the fibers in the fiber communication systems also need connecting to a fiber connector. During the connection, the end face of the fibers needs grinding so as to meet the requirements for fiber connection.
Generally, the grinding of the end face of the fibers is often carried out within a factory, and the grinding involves complex processes including grinding using 9 μm grinding paper, grinding using 1 μm grinding paper, polishing, or the like, which is time-consuming, inefficient, and cannot meet the requirements for operation at the scene. To solve the problems, Chinese Patent Publication No. CN102300674A discloses a polishing device for polishing a fiber connector, the fiber connector includes a connector housing and a ferrule, and the polishing device includes: a mounting element, which is configured to accommodate and hold the fiber connector; a polisher housing, which is configured to accommodate a polisher which includes a plate for supporting a polishing medium, the plate being connected to a planetary gear system. The mounting element is positioned on an upper cover. When the upper cover stays in a closed position, it seals up the polisher housing. The polishing device further includes a base, which is configured to support the polisher housing. A part of the rotatable knob is exposed out of the base, and the rotatable knob is engaged with the planetary gear system to drive the planetary gear system. When the upper cover stays in the closed position, the polishing medium is located in the vicinity of the fiber head extending from the end face of the ferrule of the fiber connector positioned in the mounting element. Although the grinding of the end face of the fibers can be achieved on the spot, the polishing device employs a complex planetary gear system, so it is bulky and inconvenient to carry. In addition, the polishing device can only be applicable to a few types of fiber connectors, which lead to a narrow application scope and cause much inconvenience in operation at the scene.